


I Will Leave You Behind And We Will Meet Again

by Alaska_Ren



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Stalking, Violence against kids, before canon, but yeah herrah isn't queen yet and lurien hasn't stepped into hallownest yet, each chapter will have trigger warnings in the beginning notes, herrah is a rogue and lurien is a pirate, will edit the tags as i go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaska_Ren/pseuds/Alaska_Ren
Summary: All love stories have an end. This story is no exception. Although who is to tell their love ever ended?RP-fic with tumblr @inspireddragonwriter. They're awesome, check them out!
Relationships: Herrah the Beast/Lurien the Watcher (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	I Will Leave You Behind And We Will Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Herrah is thirsty and Lurien is pretty and also thirsty. WARNING: there is some mild-violence on a child and stalking going on in this chapter so please be mindful of that.

Herrah would have laughed at the bug’s face if he was worth it.

Poor bastard decided it was fun to spill his alcohol on a kid for shits and giggles. You can say he’s doing half of that now.

Herrah turned her attention from the groaning grasshopper to the drenched smaller bug and offered to wipe his face. “Careful, kid.” She watched the boy quiver with snot and tears still fresh on his cheeks. Her eyes glanced him over. Thin but not too thin. Got a healthy glow, and some worried friends looking after him. He seems to be doing ok. Good.

“Hey,” she said, lowering to sit down on her heels, “You want to know a trick? It’d come in handy next time a bug like that comes at you.”

The boy sniffed and nodded. With his consent, Herrah grinned and leaned close. She pointed to the crying grasshopper, still curled on the ground with his fellow scumbags scattered around him. In a whisper, she mentioned where the child’s foot can make a big bug cry like no other.

With a pat on his head, she left him with his friends and smirked when he shared her ‘trick’ to the rest of them. When the kid turned back to shout thanks, the spider had disappeared into the dock’s crowd.

Herrah threw on her hood, covering the unruly mass of curling red hair from any unwanted eyes. It caught too much unneeded attention back home, and too many ‘nobles’ in need of her services for her hair. Well, sucks for them for not knowing what her  _ actual _ services were. If you asked her, the red suits the blood that came out of those pests’ gullets. But maybe it’ll be less hassle if she’d just dye it black.

With a chuckle and toss of some good coin, she threw the thought away while munching on some weird fruit.

She didn’t need to think about that. Thoughts slowed her down. Instincts served her better.

Her eyes, golden hues in the dark of her hood, turned sharp and focused on the bustle around her. This was her first time traveling outside Hallownest. Unfortunately, she couldn't enjoy herself too much. Her lord tasked her to get the feel of the land, the people, and whatever else she can get her claws into. She had to admit, though, the salty sea air, the sweet juice of fruit, and the beating sun felt much better than the dark and cramped caverns of her lands.

A little sun felt nice. Maybe Hallownest should have more of it.

\---

She left her fruit, nothing but a core now, and took a deep breath in. Spices. Sweat. Alcohol. A mild stench from an alley. Fruit. Perfume. The sea.

Stormslight Bay, a relatively large seaside town frequented by merchants, travelers, and sailors. There were some interesting taverns she’d love to kick back and eavesdrop in with a swig of some mead. Maybe she’d find a prettybug, too. For information purposes, of course.

From above the clouds, an ear-blasting horn broke her from her reverie. Looking up, something broke through the white. It shadowed the mammoth ships beside it, wings beating heavily before the hull kissed the water without a sound. The arrival of this beast of an airship brought silence to the surrounding dock. Herrah crossed her arms, letting her eyes observe the ship. If the bugs around her hushed with just a snap, this was worth noting.

Herrah had never seen the likes of it before, and that’s not saying much since this is the first time she’d even seen a ship. But it looked big, sails towering over everything and wings a beauty as they tucked into the ship’s sides. Words of demon pirates rippled through the crowd, but what caught Herrah's interest was the awestruck smiles of the bugs murmuring them. Her ears strained through the deafening whispers and heard a name. Captain Amadeus. A giant of a tarantula who wiped out several groups who so much as moved the wrong way.

She leaned on an inn’s wall of crusty rock, salt rough on her back and nose. This crew could be a thorn on her and her lord’s side, best to dig into what she could find and then report back.

She turned to walk away from the crowd, then cheers erupted all around. Her head knocked back and her eyes squinted through her hood and the blazing sun. A brightly colored figure shot from the ship, his wings flashing attention and warning to the onlookers. Among the cheers, she heard his name. The famous deadly pirate, Lightningdust.

Lightningdust. What kind of dainty fairy name was that?

But… Her gaze went to the flashy bug fluttering in the air, eyes moving up and down his silhouette. A grin crept up on her face, hunger flashing in her blood.

Lightningdust, huh?

She didn’t know if he’s as deadly as the bugs giddied themselves about, but he’s definitely got some looks. Wings with earth brown tones and splashes of pink. Orange hair in a tied mass, dreadlocks she’d assume. He landed right where she had a good view of him and…

That  _ ass. _

Her sharp teeth then bit her lip the more she watched him. As the moth started leaving with his fellow crew, a purr rumbled in her chest and a rush flowed in her veins.

Oh, she had an idea on how to get some information, alright.

This will be fun, she thought as she secured her hood and followed this mysterious crew, enough to silence a crowd.

Lightningdust the prettybug moth stayed close to the crew and a dragonfly Herrah heard was called Comet. They group chatted, and the moth and dragonfly exchanged some smiles and laughs. The way the crew walked and talked, you’d think they were just a regular gang of friends and not a crew that decimated others. They stopped, and prettybug Lightningdust said something, receiving a rough head pat from a large spider. Herrah smirked and studied how the deadly prettybug’s orange fluff puffed up. Laughs roared from the group before prettybug left, and Herrah followed soon after. He went into an alleyway and kept making turn, after turn, after turn.

Did he catch on? Perceptive thing. 

He flapped his wings and Herrah lost sight of him. She fixed her hood and breathed. He’s near. She had not met a bug who’d smelled like… What was it… Something on the verge of being burned… Yet mildly sweet… Maybe something she’d expect from the foggy canyon back home.

The word was on the tip of her tongue-

A hiss sounded behind her. Before she could turn, two metal blades touched too close to her jugular for her liking.

"Why are you following me?"

Gods damn it, she’d been thinking again.

Herrah paused then slowly raised her hands, all six of them, in the air. "Easy, Lightningdust. I mean no harm." Her throaty laugh echoed in the alley as she turned her head, flashing her fangs from the depths of her hood. "Well... not unless you want me to."

Lightningdust’s sigh raised the hairs on her neck before his blades withdrew, letting her breath easier. He jumped from above and landed in front of her.

He sheathed his twin sabers and the prettybug, so small he barely reached her shoulders, smiled at her. Greyish-blue eyes shined.

Dear gods…

He’s  _ adorable _ .

“What do you want from me, rogue?” His voice was smooth, musical even, and soft. She’d bet two arms and the beard off her lord’s face that Mr. Lightningdust over here had a trail of hearts wrapped around his pinky. More than twice.

She hummed and leaned down with a smile. Her hood hid most of her features quite well but a small tilt showed gleaming hungry eyes. "Anyone who can silence a harbor is someone... fun to know." She tipped his chin up with the edge of her claw. "I want to know what you're made of, little pirate..."

His cheeks flushed and his eyes turned hooded, a delicious sight. "Well, my dear… You are something indeed..." His smile softened, tugging at her heart and desire. "I do believe I'd like to know you better, as well. Why don't I treat you to something sweet?"

Sweet, hm?

"Oh?" Herrah said as her smile widened into a grin. Before prettybug could close the gap, she brought a thin dagger between them and gave a sly smirk. "Mind if our blades kiss first, little moth? I'll give you something to look forward to if you beat me in a little spar." She twirled the small weapon in her hand, the blade glinting in the dim light.

"Or... are you scared a beastly spider is going to top you?"

Lightningdust smiled brighter then, leaned closer. "I would very much like that," he said, his smile turning into something not the slightest bit innocent. "I can show you how I get my name? But, I would never be able to hurt an enchantress such as yourself.” His blades sparked as his body brushed against hers, pulling away all too soon. “Even if I wanted to."

A purr rumbled her chest at the brief contact. Her grin flashed from the shadow of her hood, the familiar hiss of metal singing as she brought out her daggers. "Shame I didn't bring my needle, but these will do." She laughed, then leaped for the moth.

Ah, ozone.

That’s what he smelled like.


End file.
